Ron Stoppable: Mark of the Hungry Wolf
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: After a mission gone completely wrong due to his arrogance, a severely depressed Ron Stoppable meets a man that could unlock his true potential at his true time of need. This is the story of Ron Stoppable and his journey from a mere Sidekick to The Hungry Wolf. AU. Small Crossover with SNK's Fatal Fury!
1. Prologue

Rain:Hello everyone, my name is The Lingering Sentiment and it's time for me to start with a brand new Kim Possible Fanfic which will be called **_Ron Stoppable: Mark of the Hungry Wolf_** so let's cut the chit chat and begin the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Summary:_** After a mission gone completely wrong due to his arrogance, a severely depressed Ron Stoppable meets a man that could unlock his true potential at his true time of need. This is the story of Ron Stoppable and his journey from a mere Sidekick to The Hungry Wolf. AU. Small Crossover with SNK's Fatal Fury!

* * *

**_Genre:_** Crossover, Action, adventure and romance.

**_Pairings:_** Ron/Unknown

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Disney's Kim Possible or SNK's Fatal Fury. No matter how much I really want too…

* * *

**_Ron Stoppable: Mark of the Hungry Wolf_**

**_Prologue_**

**_Location: A beach in California_**

Finally…

After a long day of training with teacher, I can finally relax and what better place to do so than sweet old California? I'm reminded of that song by Katy Perry "California Girls" skin so hot, it'll melt your popsicle…Well she wasn't wrong about that at all. Now all I needed to do is figure out if she was talking about the heat which I thought she was or was she talking about the rather cute women walking around in their small bikinis.

Shrugging my shoulders, I let my eyes shut, let the cool air hit my face which caused my hair to slightly sway in the nice sea breeze-y air and gave a relaxed smile.

Yep…

Nothing could ruin my peace and quiet now.

Until a beach ball landed near my bare foot.

Leaning up, I took the white, red, blue and yellow beach ball into my hands and tossed it in my hands before I hear a small female voice in front of me.

"Sir?"

I turn my attention away from the large ball to see small black little girl staring at me with her two friends, a small white boy with brown hair and freckles and an Asian girl with black hair with a blue highlight within the hair, silently telling me they obviously wanted.

Tossing the ball up and down in the air with a tired but small grin on my face, I lean my sore body towards the girl before me to place the ball in her arms and in return, all three of the adorable kids give me these huge mega-watt smiles.

"Thank you sir!" the kids exclaimed before the three of them ran back to continue their playful activities, causing me to let out a small chuckle before plopping back down on the red, white and blue beach blanket beneath me, placing my hands behind my head and shutting my eyes and let the nice calming sounds of the ocean take me away to paradise….

Until I hear that all too familiar thick German voice speak up from behind my umbrella.

"I have finally found you, Ron Stoppable!"

And with those words, a fist with a crimson cloth around the wrist comes barreling through the umbrella, aiming right at my head but before I could be hit, I immediately roll away from the fist and onto the golden hot sand beneath me, causing me to immediately leap up but not from the heat.

Far from it in fact because standing in front of me was a large pale German guy in crimson wrestling tights with a pair of white spandex over them and after moving my eyes up his large, muscled, blond haired chest, I see that the man has a crimson wrestling mask on his face which had flames over the eye holes and mouth hole.

Smirking, I ball up my right fist and placed my left hand over my right wrist to tug at the semi-tight the red and black thick elastic bands that was on them while saying "Well, well, well…The big bad wrestler finally found me…" I could see his head turning to gaze my much smaller form with that smug, cocky grin on his face.

"You were able to dodge my Megaton punch! Truly your senses are amazing Stoppable!"

Despite the praise he had, I knew full hand that this guy wasn't finished with his speech and I was proven right when I heard his thick German accent say "But despite that, you are no match for the Mighty Herculean strength of the raging bull Atlas!" And with that, the cocky bastard slammed his large fist on his chest simultaneously like a damn gorilla.

With the smirk on my face widening, I merely scoffed at this and replied with a cocky tone in my voice "Well the last time you said that, I knocked your big ass out with my own right fist," and as I said this, I lifted up my right hand and slowly, wisps of light blue energy flowing from my right hand before I clenched my fist, saying "With no difficulty."

Atlas let out a large roar as he dashed forward with both of his arms stretched out, no doubt wanting to grab my ass and toss me around this place like the wrestler he is but while his size was impressive, his speed was nothing to take lightly but I was much quicker.

Hell, before he could even reach the halfway point, I was already right in front of him with my fist soaring towards that big bulls-eye called a face.

Unsurprisingly however, he grabbed my outstretched arm and launched me into the air behind him where I could see him turning around and leaping after me and while his speed was nothing to take lightly, his leaps and jumps were something amazing. How could someone so big disobey the laws of physics like this?

Regardless, I twisted my body in the air and managed to avoid him grasping my body by placing my hands on his shoulders and flipping over him where I then fell to the ground and landed on my feet but when I turned around, I had to immediately move to the side to avoid his boulder sized right fist then had to block his right boot that was aimed at my face, causing me to skid away from him backwards due to the impact.

Moving my arms away from my face, I ducked the right clothesline that was aimed at me, causing me to feel a large gust of wind to smash against my body.

Turning around, I can see his body give a wild U-turn as he dashed towards me again with a loud roar. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I leapt over the large man and kicked him with both of my feet in the back of his head, causing him to stumble off his feet and crash against the sand below.

Landing on the ground, I tug on the two bands on my right wrist with my left hand before stepping into a loose fighting stance, similar to my master's own brawler's stance while bouncing back and forth on the balls of my feet, a smirk on my face.

"Face first into the sand…Doesn't this remind you of our first bout in Brazil?" I taunted as he slowly rose to his knees and turned to face me with narrowed black eyes.

"Swarmy little shit," I heard the guy say as he stood on his own two feet, his hands balled into a tight fist and without warning, this guy turns around and charges towards me at a quicker speed than my own which stunned me and before I knew it, his large frying pan sized fist had made a strong impact on the left side of my face, causing me to shoot off of my feet and backwards into the air.

But he knew better to put distance between us after our last bout so but before I got too far, he grabbed my left ankle and swiftly pulled me towards to deliver a quite hard clothesline which was aimed at my neck and the ground, causing me to slam neck first into the sand beneath us…Really…Really hard. So hard in fact that a wave of sand flew around our bodies due to the sheer impact.

I'm…Not in a really good spot right now.

I can't exactly see due to the sand and breathing was about to become optional real quick because while I was still stunned from the rather ruthless clothesline/slam combo, he picked me up off the ground and reared his left fist back, fully intent on making me his punching bag.

Thinking quickly, I kick the guy beneath the arm that's holding me, causing him to immediately let me go and after landing on the sand in a crouching position, I leapt up and kneed the guy under his chin, causing him to leave his feet and go into the air.

Landing back on the ground, I inhaled air like it was going out of style but through my half lidded eyes, I could see him returning to his feet but from the way his legs were shaking, I could obviously see that my counter attack shook him up to the point where he fell back down on his ass.

Smirking from this development, I could feel an immense heat building up around my fist as light blue wisps of energy was seen from the corner of my right eye.

"Alright then Atlas! Let's see you try to stand after this one!" I yelled before charging towards the large man, practically floating above the sand at the speed I was going and just before my fist slams into his face, I could see his eyes widen at the horror that was coming towards him.

"Take this! Burning Knuckle!" and with that shout, my energy enveloped fist slammed into his face hard, causing him to skid across the sand like a big ol' bowling ball before crashing into the brown colored food stand.

Thumbing my nose with my cooled down right thumb, a toothy grin formed on my face as I lifted up my right hand in victory, only to blink in surprise as a huge round of applause erupted around me, yells of "You were amazing!" or "Wow! That was awesome!" coming from around me. All of a sudden, I felt something tugging down at my black beach shorts.

Looking down, I see the same three kids that I gave the beach ball back too looking up at me with amazement, all of them talking about how awesome I was and how cool I looked which caused me to smile slightly. Soon, the crowd dispersed (After signing a load of autographs) and that just left me alone on the beach, looking at the last group leaving when I heard clapping from behind me.

Turning around to the sound, I saw my teacher leaning against a light post, his long blond hair that normally covered his face swaying in the wind, revealing his blue eyes which reflected pride at my direction. I could also see that his brown bomber jacket was tied around his waist which covered the top half of his blue jeans, allowing him to show his very broad, muscular body which was visible due to the tight pearl white T-shirt he had on.

"I was quite impressed Ron," My teacher told me with a small grin as he picked up his blue sneakers which was sitting next to him and slipped the right shoe over his right foot. "I have to say, I thought he nearly got you with the weird clothesline/slam thing." He told me with a chuckle as he slipped on his other shoe.

"He almost did," I admitted with a small smile. "But in the end, I proved why I'm the student on the Hungry Wolf himself, Terry Bogard and knocked his ass out…Per usual of my opponents."

Terry turned to me with a laid back smile before looking back at his right foot to tie his shoe as he said "Cocky…But remember what being too cocky could bring you Ron…"

After he said those words, I couldn't help but go completely silent as the sound of a fierce thunderstorm entered my mind and the furious screams of the girl with fiery red hair and the body of my beloved friend entered my mind…

Yeah…I remember what being cocky got me…

It cost me my friendship with "The girl that could do anything" and the life of my dearest friend…

* * *

Rain: And that is where I'm ending it. Interested? Good because another chapter should be coming up soon! So until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Ron-Pool: Wonders of wonders! You guys are the greatest of ever! You now all sit down and enjoy my story telling for the next chapter of….**_Ron Stoppable: Mark of the Hungry Wolf!_** And by the way, I owe all my thanks to **_Neoalfa_**and his awesome fanfic Kim Possible Fanfic **_Identities_**. If you guys haven't read it. I truly suggest you guys do because it's one hell of a fic and it does Ron-Pool proud…Despite it technically not being a Ron-Pool Fici *Pokes dimples cheekily* Now sit down you crazy tykes. It's story time! Now before I begin, I want to state that this story takes place after the episode "Exchange"

Tara: *blows kiss* enjoy the show!

* * *

**_Ron Stoppable: Mark of the Hungry Wolf_**

**_Chapter One_**

_"Cocky…But remember what being too cocky could bring you Ron…"_

Sitting alone in a nice looking hotel room, these words echo within my mind, a bitter frown formed on my face. I couldn't help but be reminded for the failure that would continue to haunt my mind…

For the rest of my life…

After shedding my beach clothes, revealing my Ferret man boxers, I sat down on the bed behind me and let out a sigh as the sound of thunder reached my ears, causing me to look towards the window and to my annoyance, it was raining and not just raining people, full on thunder and lightning was going on out there.

Seeing this sparked that ill-fated night back into my head.

_"Just go Ron! I-I Never want to see you again!"_

_"B-But Kim, I didn't mean for any of this to happ-"_

_"Go! Just stay away from me!"_

Holding the left side of my head, I laid my body on the soft bed beneath me and let my mind wander back to that night that changed my entire life…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Location: New York City_**

You know…For being the "City that never sleeps", New York is completely boring to look at…Well, when you're scaling down a building that is.

Me and Kim had just flown in on the private Jet by some rich guy she rescued from Professor Dementor to stop the ungodly team-up of Motor Ed, Drakken and Shego, Killigan and Monkey Fist and I was excited out of my skull. Normally, I would be scared out of my mind at facing the "Fatal Four" (Will never count Drakken due to him never getting in on the action) but for some reason, I just seemed really excited for this.

I guess after my adventure in Yamanouchi and all the praise I had gotten for saving Sensei, I finally realized that I was sick of being the sidekick. Always being the clown, the goofball, and the lazy slacker. That small taste of having someone thank me for being there to save them was…Intoxicating.

Despite me being there with Kim and facing the same dangers she faced, she always received the thanks, the glory, the admiration/worship that comes to being a hero but me? Nothing. I've never been jealous of Kim. Not once and for all that she does, she deserves being treated with respect but for once, I wish someone would acknowledge that I was there as well.

That I should receive credit for helping save the day as well, not steadily being discredited and tossed aside like trash and that's how I've been feeling as of late so I decided to change. I began to train more on the scrolls Sensei had given to me before I left that badical school, practiced my martial arts daily and while I'm no KP, Yori or Shego, I like to think I'm up to snuff to fight some of the lower chained villains.

I also decided that I needed to change up the way I look. Not that I wasn't devilishly handsome before but I wanted to be taken seriously as a partner to Kim, not the sidekick so with the help of Monique, I found clothes that fit my more normal look but also complimented it instead of wearing the baggy clothes I had before as well as finding pants that actually **fit** around my waist because hey, How can I be taken seriously as a hero with my pants falling all the time?

But just because I wanted to change doesn't mean I'm still not the same guy.

I love lazily eating a Naco while watching some good ol' rasslin, I enjoy playing games with Felix and shopping with his badical new girlfriend Monique (Who knew he had it in him?), I will always love eating with Rufus at Bueno Nacho, my status as Middleton's Mad Dog is a good pastime for me, chilling out alone and listening to the "Oh Boyz" and just generally sitting with my best friend Kim but I want to be better.

But not only for myself.

I never liked the fact that Kim had to face all of our enemies on her own while I went off to be the distraction to make the place go "Boom" so I really wanted to change so I can be the person she can count on when she's in danger. I put my all into becoming a better friend for her and now was my chance to show what I've got!

The best part was that I wanted to keep this a complete and total surprise from her until a mission arrived in our digital mail box.

I shivered as a cold breeze shot through my bones, staring at the black jacket on my body which had three white starts on the right sleeve as if it had lied to me…Which it did in fact. Monique said that this jacket would help me survive the brisk, cold air of New York's fall but it was all lies! I'm freezing as if I never had it on in the first place!

"Cold as balls out here, am I right?" I tried to joke to my best friend but I think the chattering of my teeth ruined my sarcastic drawl of the joke but it got the reaction I was looking for which was Kim rolling her eyes but giving that small, adorable smile I've always loved to see on her.

"Well don't worry Ron," Kim told me with gritted teeth as another bone chilling gust of air shot through the both of us. "We'll be in kicking asses in no time!" With those words, her bright smile and her thumbs up, my hopes swelled up immensely. Kim will be so shocked when she sees how much I've changed skill wise.

Sharing her wide smile with my excited one, the two of us continued to scale down the building until we hit the glass ceiling roof above a very popular diamond museum that we heard from the grapevine (Wade) that was going to be hit by the "Fatal Four" tonight. Without warning, I turned my head to the right when I heard the sounds of thunder rumbling from a distance and grew a little concerned.

Ever since I was a little Tyke, I've been afraid of four things. Me and Kim having a falling out, thunder/Lightning storms, Camp Wanna-weep and Monkeys…And now that we were standing in the open with nothing around, lightning could strike one of us or god forbid, both of us.

"Kim, was it supposed to rain here tonight?" I asked, my voice no doubt become weak due to the lightning streak I saw in the distance. Kim turned her head and shook it with a confused look on her face which instantly cleared up to replace with a look of understanding and a tiny bit of fear. Like me, Kim isn't 100% fond of thunder/lightning storms.

"I was not expecting this…" She murmured before returning to her work, which was silently making a hole through the glass ceiling so we could get into the place. No one knew this but Kim was a bit of a troll when it came to her missions. She would wait until one of the villains would say "And there's no Kim Possible in sight," or "And no one can stop me now!" and after they cue evil laughter, the two of us would appear and spoil the day for them.

Hey, I guess she needed another hobby that made her happy.

And who was I to judge?

I would love to spoil someone's day like that!

_'And who knows, maybe tonight will be that night!'_ I say inwardly with a subtle grin on my face.

And right after I made that through, we could hear Drakken's muffled voice beneath us saying "We've finally found the Diamond of Atlantis! This will be the perfect Diamond for our new World dominating weapon!"

"Is he always so high strung?" The muffled voice of Monkey Fist was heard next.

And immediately after that, the muffle sigh of Shego's was heard.

"Looks like it's almost showtime Ron. You ready to rock this joint?" Kim asked me as she turned her head to me with a bright smile on her face, one that I returned as the adrenaline slowly began to race through my veins.

All I have to say is the words that would be my catchphrase if I ever was a toy.

"The Rondo came to play."

And keep.

And after I said those magical words, Drakken's voice could be heard saying "Soon the world will be under our command and no one will be here to stop us!"

And with those words, Kim kicked the outline of a circle on the glass, causing the glass beneath her foot to fall to the ground and shatter behind them and as soon as they turned around, both Kim and I had landed on the floor of the museum.

Showtime.

* * *

Ron: And that's the official first chapter to the KP fic. You guys love it? You guys need it? Well shut your asses up and tell me what ya think folks! Leave a review or else…I'm coming for all of your asses…In both ways ;)

Tara: *waves* Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Ron:….EXECUTION FOR ALL! None of you whippersnappers didn't review the last chapter. Therefore, you are all guilty and must be sentenced…To…DE-

Phoenix Wright: OBJECTION!

(Phoenix Wright- Ace Attorney - Objection 2001 *Remix* begins to play)

Ron-Pool: *Alarmed expression*

P. Wright: You tried to pull that off without me defending my clients! *Bangs palms on mahogany desk* Unacceptable Judge Stoppable!

Ron-Pool: Phoenix Wright! I should have known you were coming after that statement! What is the meaning of this objection against your judge?

P. Wright: Simple Judge. People can read this fic without reviewing. Look at all the favorites and alerts this have. People obviously want more. They have lives outside of Fanfiction…THEY DON'T NEED TO REVIEW EACH TIME A NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED IF THEY DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO DO SO!

Ron-Pool: *stunned look*

Miles Edgeworth: HOLD IT!

P. Wright: Edgeworth…*sweat drips off face*_ (I should have known he would be here!)_

M. Edgeworth: Phoenix Wright….I should have seen this coming. Always protecting the criminals of the world…WHEN YOU KNOW THEY ARE GUILTY! THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC DEMANDED THEY REVIEW AND THEY HAVE FAILED TO UPHOLD THEIR SIDE OF THE AGREEMENT!

P. Wright: EVEN SO! THEY STILL LOVE THE FANFIC ENOUGH THAT THEY WOULD BOTHER TO ADD IT TO THEIR FAVORITE LISTS! IT IS NOT RIGHT TO SENTENCE THEM TO DEATH BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T REVIEW….OR COME FOR THEIR ASSES!

M. Edgeworth: REGARDLESS, I WILL NOT HAVE THE DEFENDENTS ENJOY ANOTHER CHAPTER IF THEY CAN NOT UPHOLD THEIR END OF THE DEAL THEY AND THE JUDGE HAD MADE!

Ron-Pool: *Bangs on gavel* Enough! I've heard enough! Phoenix Wright, I will be posting another chapter now. This is your only chance to prove us wrong….Will your clients read and review it?

P. Wright: *visibly shaken* _(What should I choose?)_

_-They will read and review_

_-They will read but not review_

P. Wright: _(That's an obvious choice…)_ *Bangs hands on desk* Your Honor. They will read and review this next chapter. Just because they didn't review the last one doesn't mean a repeat will happen.

Ron-Pool:…We shall see Mr. Wright…LET THE CHAPTER…COMMENCE!

*Bangs Gavel*

* * *

**_Ron Stoppable: Mark of the Hungry Wolf_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"Kim Possible!"

I couldn't help but let a grin form on my face as Drakken shouted his catchphrase at the two of us but what surprised me was the fact that Monkey Fist yelled out "Ron Stoppable!" at the exact same time Drakken yelled out Kim's name. I could see Drakken blink for a moment before turning to Fist and asking "Who's Ron Stoppable?"

My eyebrow twitched.

Fist also looked confused and pointed in my direction and said "That is Ron Stoppable. My sworn nemesis in the arts of Tai Shing Pek Kwar….One of the few people that has bested me in battle…" Drakken turned his head and stared right at me then turned to the scowling Fist…Then back to me…Then back to Fist…Finally after a few minutes of doing this (increasing my annoyance by tenfold) He said the words that outright annoyed me.

"The Buffoon?"

"Yes the Buffoon!" Fist exclaimed to the papa smurf, making a small grin form on my face. I may have hated him and his crazy monkey stuff but while he did taunt and belittle me, he was my enemy and only I have bested him in battle. Not once, but twice now. Not Kim, not Yori, maybe Rufus but my rival.

It made me feel a little warm inside.

"He has taken my honor…And I will strike him down to become the true ruler of Tai Shing Pek Kwar…The Mystical Monkey power!"

Smirking at Fist's words, I merely stepped into a stance and motioned him to bring it, causing everyone to look at my direction in complete shock…Especially Kim and Shego. "W-what? Are you serious Stoppable?" Shego asked with an amused smirk on her face. "You beat Monkey Fist and you want to fight him?"

"He's lost his motor, Totally," Motor Ed said with a laugh.

"Aye, he's looking to be bruised from fighting Fist," Killigan added while leaning on his golf club.

"The Buffoon can fight? I just thought he ran away and caused many explosions to my precious labs," Drakken said with a small pout.

But their opinions didn't matter to me. The one opinion that I needed was the one of my best friend, who was staring at me in wonder. "Ron…" She questioned carefully, her bright green eyes leaving her enemies to stare at my face and for a moment I pause. Those green eyes…If there was another thing I liked her about her, it was those eyes.

They seemed to shine whenever she was excited or glisten like an Irish spring when she was upset or when she was thinking, there would be a faint sparkle to them. I sound like a total creeper describing her eyes but what can I say? I like them very much….

"I've only seen Monkey Fist fight once…What is he talking about?" She asked with confusion sparkling in her eyes. I merely smile and crack my knuckles, knowing that I was looking quite mischievous but I was honestly having fun with this.

"Well…Remember when you were hurt and I had to stop Fist from getting to those Monkey idols?"

Kim nodded.

"Well I went out to fight him. I beat him…And during my time in Japan, he tried to get me out of the picture to become the only one with this "power" but I defeated him then as well…" I then smirked. "So far, I'm 2-0 against this guy and right now…I'm ready to make that 3-0." Kim did look unsure about my declaration, as well as the villains but then I decided to aim for her weak spot.

"Kim…For as long as I've known you, You always took on the brunt of everything. School work, extracurricular activities, charity work, the missions and most of all, the fights. Meanwhile I slacked off and let you handle everything while I made the place go "Boom"…During our time crime-free, I trained as hard and as long as I could to make sure that you didn't need to take on the brunt of the missions and fights anymore…" Turning my head, I give her a soft smile and say "Its time I stepped up and give you the friend and partner you deserve and the first thing I need to do is wreck their plans to hell and back."

Kim was stunned by my admission but then a smile formed on her face. I believe I won her over with that but then her face took on a serious turn as she asked me "Are you sure about this?"

I grin.

"No Problem!"

And with that talk over, the two of us turn to our enemies, ready to get this show on the road, much to Shego's delight. "Well, well, well…Look who's stepping up to the big leagues. Fist, Killigan…We have two heroes to take down. Dr. D," Drakken's head snapped up when Shego called him. "You and Motor Ed get out of here with the diamond and get the laser ready."

I could see the two and run out of the large hole they had made in the wall, which I oddly didn't notice before this time. "Alright guys…Let's kick their asses!" and with that yell from Shego, Killigan dropped one of his exploding golf balls and smacked it with his club, sending it flying towards us.

Without a beat, Kim leaps away while I roll away, both of us managing to miss the explosion of the small golf ball. When I got out of my rolled position, Fist was immediately on me, punching my right cheek, sending me stumbling but I catch my footing and clumsily avoid two of his kick before striking back and nailing him in the face, making his head whip back.

Seeing my chance, I leapt up and kicked him just as his head moved forward, hitting him dead in his forehead, causing him to completely bend backwards with the top of his head touching the ground beneath him but when I was about to strike, his feet whipped up off the ground and hit me beneath the chin, sending me soaring back into the air before crashing on the ground.

Undeterred, I rolled to my feet and blocked two of his seemingly wild punches before leaping over his sweeping kick and slamming my knee against his chin before landing in a crouch and sweeping him off his feet but he caught himself by placing his hand on the floor and aimed a kick at my head but with both arms crossed, I blocked it and kicked him in the stomach, making him fly back into a crystal display, causing it to shatter and fall around him.

Seeing him get to his feet, I began to run towards him and once I got close, I slide into a baseball slide and kicked him with both feet in his face, once again causing him to slide backwards on the ground and slamming into another display, causing the glass case around some diamond to fall and crashing against him.

But despite this, he stood back up, blood dripping from the wounds the crystal and glass splashing against the tiled floor beneath us. Without words, he dashed forward and caught my chin with a right jab then followed it up with a side punch to my left ribs then ended it with a kick to my stomach, making me slide back from the impact but when I looked up, he wound up kicking the left side of my face, causing me to stumble and crash into glass a crystal display, the glass around it shattering upon impact.

I could feel the glass stabbing into my body but I shook it off and attempted to move out of the display but Fist kicked me back into it, causing glass to stab into my back and he had to make it worse by pushing and grinding his foot against my chest, making the shards go deeper into my back. "Is this the "Training" You have been doing Stoppable?" Fist taunted while laughing, his head leaning back as his hand hovering above his mouth.

Despite my pain, I swung my leg and kicked the left side of his body, causing him to stumble, freeing my from my glass torture and with a leap, I tackled him through another display of glass. Leaning up, a manage to land two strong jabs in his face but he managed to get his feet beneath my chest and push me away before slamming his fist into my stomach, causing me to gasp before his fist made impact with my chin, making my head whip back from the punch.

Then with a grab of my neck with both hands, he twisted his body and slammed me into a wooden bench nearby, causing it to snap in half from the weight but when he lifted me up, I decided to kick him straight in the balls, forcing him to release me from his grip where I immediately punch him in the face but he returns it with a jab which catches me in the jaw but when he threw that second jab, I immediately dodged to the side to avoid the punch, grabbed his arm and threw him away from me, slinging him towards large glass display that held an array small sparkling minerals, which shattered completely when his body slammed into it.

I fell to my knees and held my stomach which was in pain but he did not get up from that.

3-0.

It was a good thing Rufus had snuck off to place a tracking beacon on Drakken and Motor Ed.

Rising up to my feet, I spare my opponent one last look before the sound and smoke of an explosion over take my vision and hearing. Now at this point, the alarms to the museum is going off the charts due to my fight with Fist and Kim's battle with Shego but that wasn't my worry.

My worry was how many scars I was going to get during this rather vicious fight. I don't think Fist liked the fact I threw my victories in his face. Might have insulted his honor or something. Regardless, after resting for that brief moment, I realized how bloody I was now.

So much so that my vision was filled with red.

But that didn't matter!

Kim was taking on Shego with Killigan as her back up.

I had to help her!

Groaning, I pushed myself to my feet and fell to the ground and for a moment, I honestly thought I was going to lose consciousness due to the loss of blood but I got up on my feet and stumbled forward by the moment I did, I was kicked in the back, sending me crashing through another display case.

I had barely had the chance to cover my face before I crashed into it. Slamming to the ground, I groaned out in pain as I tried to get on my knees but I was crudely kicked in the stomach by Fist, causing me to turn over with a grunt where his foot slammed against my chest hard, making the breath I had fly from my lips.

"How pathetic!" Fist yelled down at me, another stomp causing me to wheeze in pain. "This is who they chose to be the bearer of the Lotus Blade? Such a lowly worm! Not even worthy enough to wash my feet."

Now that was low.

Grabbing his ankle and gripping it tightly, I used all of my strength to toss his ass off of me, sending him to the ground and with a flip to my feet, I immediately forced my body down to elbow him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him before ramming my fist into his face hard.

I could feel his nose breath beneath my knuckles as well as three of my knuckles breaking from the hard impact and heard the large "crack" come from his head when it met the tile floor beneath him. I think I knocked him out with that one.

Without sparing him a look, I moved off of him and stumbled away.

Here I come Kim!

* * *

Ron-Pool: And that is where it ends! What will happen now with Ron now that he's done with Fist? And how will all of this end? Find out on the next chapter that you all better vie-

P. Wright: OBJECTION! That's badgering the defendants.


	4. Chapter 3

P. Wright: ~sweating nervously~

Ron-pool: It seems my trust in the defense was not misplaced. Not only did they review…But it was a whopping wave of them. I declare the defendants…

**NOT GUILTY!**

P. Wright: ~sighs in relief~ Well thank you Judge.

M. Edgeworth: Once again, you have gotten a lucky victory. But we shall see how long that will last. Takes leave _{Till our next bout…Phoenix Wright}_

Maya: You did it! *squeals happily, hugging Phoenix tightly* Mia would be proud.

P. Wright: _(I barely won out…)_ ~Sees Maya smiling and gives a small one back~ _(But…I'm glad someone was rooting for me to win…)_ Thanks Maya. I couldn't have done it without you.

Maya: *glances down with a small blush* you're just saying that…This was your win and yours alone…

P. Wright: Objection…You helped me step by step in our case. If not for you, I doubt we'd have won…_(And who knows how the Judge would have killed me…)_ ~sighs slightly then smiles~

Maya: O-Oh…*smiles* So…Since I helped you…WE CAN WATCH THE STEEL SAMURAI MARATHON TONIGHT?!

_*_ _Steel Samurai Theme begins to play*_

P. Wright: ~flinches~ W-What? _(What is it about this show?!)_

Maya: *grabs Phoenix's arm and drags him along* Come on! It's going to start in an hour. That gives us enough time to buy some Samurai Dogs from Larry!

P. Wright: ~gets dragged off with tears streaming down face~ _(Why me?!)_

Ron-Pool: $-$ Cha-CHING!…I SMELL A NEW STORY! I'll call it…**_Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Champion!_** I'll fill it with action…Adventure….Twists and turns and most of all…Romance! I'm sure everyone will love it. Hm…Will you guys love it…Give me some suggestions on it! Until then, Enjoy this new chapter. +Bangs gavel+ Ed, Edd and Eddy! Time for a new scam!

* * *

**_Ron Stoppable: Mark of the Hungry Wolf_**

**_Chapter Three_**

Damn Fist.

Of all the times to have a ruthless battle, it would be my first official mission without buffoon-ing it up to have the fight and me being currently face down on the floor. You know, I thought going through many years of getting my ass kicked in missions and by bullies would have upped my pain tolerance but as I lay here, feeling the blood flowing out of my wounds, I realized that I was in a lot of fucking pain.

Like…I can feel my body shaking and tears falling down my face but despite wanting to curl up into a ball and slowly die, I can't allow myself to do that. Slamming my fist down on the floor, a low growl left my lips as I rose to my knees and up on my feet and slowly but surely, I felt a burst of energy filled my veins.

The very same energy I felt during my battles with Fist and the crazy part was that I could feel all the wounds that I had received healing. Not all of them mind you but just enough where I would not die and continue this fight. The weird part was that this weird light blue light was swirling around in my vision as my injuries healed.

It was like healing yourself in The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim except without raising the arms.

Now that I was semi-healed from my injuries, I saw Killigan the Chinagain tossing his golf ball in the air while Shego and Kim were engaged in their eternal duel. Knowing he was about to swing that dumb-ass golf club so the minute he lifted it up, readying his swing, I ran up as quick as I could, leapt into the air tackled him, causing the ball to drop which proceeded to explode, separating me and Kim completely due to all the smoke.

Now apparently, when I tackled him to the ground, his head slammed into a marble stand which caused him to go unconscious. Which was very lucky for him because I'm like a broken X-box right now.

I don't play any games.

Standing up from his unconscious form, I turned my head to the black cloud of smoke and was about to yell out when I heard my Kimmunicator chime out. Blinking in confusion, I pulled my Kimmunicator out and saw the face of my best friend Rufus but he was looking worried. "Ron, bad idea. Coming back," the little mole rat told me with a nervous tone in his voice.

"You can't come back Rufus. You need to stay there and track Drakken and Ed for us. If you do, I'll have you swimming in my weight of nacho cheese…" I tried to bribe.

I watched as Rufus shook his little head and replied "Nuh-uh. Must come back to Ron. Bad feeling."

Now that honestly shocked me.

Was he that scared that he would turn down what he dreamed of doing every single night? At this point, I was getting a little annoyed. All I wanted was to complete this mission and Rufus was scared for some dumb reason. No matter, I'd just have to lay it out for him.

"Rufus, you are the key that will help us with this mission and show the world that we aren't just sidekicks. Stick it out and stay safe wherever you are. We will come for you." Without giving Rufus an answer to respond, I switched off my Kimmunicator and looked towards the smoke and yelled out "Kim! You alright over there?!" All was quiet for a moment before a green shaped figure was launched towards me. Realizing it was Shego that was coming towards me, I hit the deck immediately and felt air from Shego's body flow above me then suddenly, a crash.

Turning my head and looking behind me, I see that Shego's unconscious form was lying a display case but I could easily tell that she was alive which was ok for me. I don't get why but I'm glad she's ok. Same with Fist and Killigan the Chinagain but I doubt I'd ever tell any of them that. Standing up from my spot, I dust off my shirt and pants and places my hands on my hips and say with mock annoyance "About time you got done KP, I was starting to think I would have to kick Shego's ass myself at this rate."

Coming out of the shadows was a laughing KP, her green eyes shining playfully at my banter but even then, I could see surprise within them. Usually around this time, I would be trying to tell her "Let's get while the getting's good," But this time, I stood there, wanting to go after the doofus cousins.

"Wow, aren't you the impatient man," Kim said to me while a chuckle was escaping her lips, causing me to grin at her. Sure, there was blood flowing down her forehead to the left side of her face and her right cheek was scratched, causing three trails of blood, each of them at a different level on her cheek, to fall down her cheek but she was still very beautiful.

"Well now that we have the trash taking care of, let's tie them up and leave them for the police," Kim suggested. With a nod, I looked around and found some chains near the exit of the door. Grabbing them, I wrapped the chains around my waist and with a lot of difficulty, I dragged the three villains around a pillar and tied the thing around them as tightly as I could and once I was finished, I was just about the put the padlock on the chains when I heard Kim yell "Hurry up! Wade said Rufus' tracker just stopped which means we just found Drakken and Ed!"

When I heard it, I locked the padlock on the chain and ran after Kim, who was now leaving the museum with a determined look on my face, ready to get the best mission of my life to an satisfying conclusion.

Running outside, I saw Kim strapping on her jetpack-backpack and tossed another one to me where I swiftly pulled it over one shoulder before slipping my arm into the strap on the other arm and with a press of a button, the two of us bolted in the air and no matter how much a changed in preparation for this mission, I was still screaming like a little girl as we whipped through the air and towards where Drakken and Ed were.

After ten minutes of me screaming through the air, the two of us landed…

Well more like Kim landed.

I just happened to slam face first into a lake nearby, damn near causing me to be knocked out but thankfully, Kim was there to pull my ass from Davy Jones' locker. Regardless, once she landed and helped me out of the lake, the two of us were standing in front of this large, rundown brick warehouse and inside of it, we could see light flashing out from the windows.

Glancing at each other, I shrugged and walked towards the door and just as I was going to open the door, the door was kicked wide open, causing me to be thrown all the way back towards Kim, who caught my body. Moving to my feet, me and Kim saw a bunch of guards coming towards us and together, we fought through them and as we got close to the door, I felt something hit my neck and my side and then an intense pain shot through my body then…

Darkness….

* * *

**_Three hours later_**

"You'll never get away with this Drakken!"

The warbled voice of Kim's came swimming into my ears as I slowly came to, a slow groan leaving my lips as I lifted my head. At first, I forgot where I was but when I saw Drakken and Motor Ed standing above us on a silver platform of a large, platinum colored Monster truck. "KP? W-What the hell is going on? Where are we?" I asked with a slur, still trying to wake myself up.

"Drakken had us tazed and tied here. I happened to wake up as soon as he put us in these bolts," Kim responded with clenched teeth, her green eyes glaring hatefully at the mullet having villains above us as she squirmed next to me, wanting to be free from the things that bound her.

"Well of course, You honestly think I wouldn't?" Drakken asked us with an amused laugh as he twirled his fingers like he was Mr. Burns from the Simpsons, which I was not even close to being amused. "Possible. I knew you and your buffoon had arrived the moment you got to New York city," Drakken admitted with a smug look on his blueberry colored face.

"In fact…" Drakken started coyly. "I had all of this planned out from the get go!" Drakken was letting out a full blown evil laughter that had both Kim and I glaring at him like no tomorrow but then he continued with "You see Kimberly, my plan was to get you and your buffoon to New York with the help of my ragtag bunch to weaken you and possibly beat the buffoon so he wouldn't be able to follow you. Sadly, it seems Fist couldn't do his job and actually lost to him. Pity…"

Kim and I shared a glance, truly not believing the scientist until he said something that made my blood run cold. "You see, while we were in our usual shtick, I saw a certain naked mole rat trying to hide in my dear cousin's mullet."

Turning to Ed, I saw him shivering and his eyes glistening up with tears of terror. "It was like, totally bogus…." Ed whimpered out with a frown on his face.

Without sparring his cousin a look, Drakken said to him "You're fine you big baby now shut up," Before turning his attention back on us to add "But realizing that this would be more detrimental to my plan, I let the mole rat think he was being super spy and allowed him to hide within my cousin's large mullet. Why? Because this was working out to my advantage…"

Drakken, now hunched over, turned around and pressed a few buttons on the console behind him and as he did so, a large screen lowered from the ceiling and on the screen was a clock that had thirty minutes on it. "And now that I have you here. My plan is to blow up the two of you and if the president doesn't bend to my will, This bomb won't just kill you…but it will destroy all of New York."

He then pulled out a white square which I believed was the remote to the bomb and I was proven right when he said "And with my bomb leveler, I can control the destruction that my bomb will cause. This will decide whether it will be you two to die or the entire city…And before you two can even think that your little mascot will save you…" With a snap of his fingers, I watched as Motor Ed walked towards the edge of the Monster truck and tossed something down at us.

And when it landed, it bounced a few times before rolling to my feet and what I saw caused me to freeze in horror but no sound would not come out because right before me was my best friend Rufus and he had a hole in his chest…Which was still smoking…

And he wasn't moving…Wasn't breathing…He was just there…his eyes dim black eyes wide open…And all I could see was my horror stricken expression…

And that was when things took a turn for the worse…

* * *

Ron-Pool: +Grins+ And it is done. I have done something that my universe will never see. Rufus dead. What will happen next? Only one way to find out. Come Ed, Edd, and Eddy. We have a Phoenix Wright Fic to write!


	5. Important service announcment

Ron-Pool: Sup fellas and ladies. The name's Dead-Ron-Pool and I have a public service announcement….*takes a breath* Now we here at Lingering Sentiment Inc are very dilligent workers when it comes to our fic but I have found out something heartbreaking. The chapter we were working on for **_UnStoppable with a Mouth_**and **_Ron Stoppable: Mark of the Hungry Wolf_** were tragically deleated through some strange force so for right now, we're putting a hold on these stories until we get the last five chapters for each bloody re-writed +Sighs+ I hate when shit happens but no worries dead-fans. We will be working hard on them so we can bring you what else? Rons kicking ass across the planes! until the next chapter!

Rufus: Adios A la Vista, Suckas


End file.
